


Flirting 101

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Injured Jason Todd, M/M, Nurse Dick Grayson, Patient Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason fails hard at attempting to flirt with the new pretty nurse as he was getting his injuries checked out.





	Flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "How about Jay and Dick in a hospital setting, with Dick as the newbie nurse and Jason as the smitten/trying-to-be-flirty & injured patient?"

Jason cursed loudly under his breath, a strew of words echoing into the air, upset at the fact that he was currently in the hospital. He was opposed to getting his injury professionally treated as it wasn’t that bad, though his adoptive father begged to differ and sent him off anyways.

The car accident Jason was in a few hours before had given him whip lash and with whip lash, he really just had to wait for it to go away in time and most used remedies were simple to obtain. He had been sitting in traffic at a stoplight when he got rear ended. The crash was hard enough to do damage to his back bumper, bending the metal frame inwards in multiple areas. It needed repair though he could simply just pick another car from his adoptive father’s collection.  

Jason didn’t receive grave injuries as the crash wasn’t strong enough to pop out the airbag, but his neck did receive some strain. It hurt to turn and when he called to inform Bruce, he told him to get it examined and that he already fired off an appointment. He tried to argue otherwise, but Bruce didn’t let him get his way.

So here he was, waiting in one of the patient rooms for the nurse to come check up on him. Hopefully it was quick and he could hurry up and be on his way. He had other important businesses to do rather than just wasting his time here, as much as his neck actually kind of hurt.

Jason sat on the hospital chair, having been instructed by the fella who had brought him in. A little bored out of his mind, he started listlessly swinging his leg and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He attempted to text his friends, telling them about his situation, but was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in?” Jason said, a little unsure as to why the employees knocked and didn’t just enter themselves. A weird gesture the hospital tended to do, but he supposed it was polite.

The door clicked open and emerald eyes watched in disinterest as the nurse entered. That was until Jason caught sight of how gorgeous the nurse was, blown away by the sheer beauty and silently gasped to himself. 

Whoa. Jason was not expecting to see such a beauty here, and now he was blessing Bruce’s great decision for sending him here.

“Hi, you’re Jason Todd-Wayne?” The man greeted with a smile and oh fuck, it was so dazzling it almost blinded Jason. It was soft with the way his lips would curl just a bit at the corners, a smile that glowed with warmth. And his lips were pink and plush and damn, his smile was so pretty with those pearly white and perfect teeth.

And his eyes were stunning, a gorgeous sapphire blue in similarity to the gem stone, but vivid and sparkled in the limelight of the hospital room.

“Um—yes,” Jason answered, stuttered a little as he was rendered speechless by the man’s beauty. He quickly gave the nurse a quick once over, saw how fit his body was, tight in those dark blue scrubs of his. He had luscious black hair, long enough that his bangs would curl, hanging just at the tip of his eyes. It was silky smooth, shined brilliantly and just the right length for Jason to run his hands through wildly.

“I’m Dick Grayson,” he introduced himself, plopped down on a chair beside Jason, and pulled out the computer attached to the wall to type in some information. “I’m a new nurse, but I’ll be checking you out today before the doctor comes to do a final evaluation.” Dick continued to work, eyes glued to the monitor as he spoke aloud to Jason, but Jason didn’t listen to a single word he said. Was too focused on staring at his fine features.

“So—” Finally, Dick turned around and settled his pretty blue eyes on Jason. “Your neck seems to be injured?”

Because he being a smitten fool, he let his mouth run wild. “Has anyone told you that you’re beautiful?” Jason blurted and caused Dick to lift a brow at him, lips curving in amusement.

“No?” He answered in a soft chuckle.

“Well, you’re fucking beautiful.”

“Ah, well,” Dick said, still smiling as a gentle pink dusted his cheeks, embarrassed at the compliment. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Jason said and Dick just laughed at him.

“You’re amusing.”

“Well you’re gorgeous.” Jason was not about to just back off when he seriously wanted to score a date with this pretty nurse.

Dick shifted in his seat, a little restless and bit down on his bottom lip. “Um—” he said, taken aback by Jason’s straightforwardness. “Let's—” he jerked up from his seat and rounded the corner of the chair to stand at Jason’s side. “Let’s check your injury.” The nurse disregarded Jason’s advances and moved to actually do his work. But well, Jason wasn’t going to stop with his flirtation as he was quite serious about wanting to go on a date with him. He definitely cannot miss this opportunity since how often did he run into someone this attractive?

He brought a hand to Jason’s neck, hovering just briefly before he touched his skin and gently glided his slender fingers along the base of his neck. A warmth crawled down his spine, electrifying him and Jason shuddered slightly from the touch. Dick paused for a moment from the reaction and almost pulled his hand back, but kept it there.

“Uh, was that ticklish?”

Jason wasn’t about to be that honest and tell him that it kind of made him aroused. “Yeah, a bit. But it’s okay, continue.”

There was a bit of silence that hung in the air before Dick replied. “…Okay,” he said, a bit skeptically but listened anyways. He hesitantly pressed down on certain spots with the tip of his fingers and then increased his strength as he felt his muscles, searching for any knots. “Hm,” he hummed aloud and then curled his fingers at either side of Jason’s neck, began squeezing, massaging his taut muscles in nice and calming circles.

Jason sighed loudly, shoulders slumping a bit as he relaxed, content at how wonderful it felt. “Wow, that feels nice,” he groaned beneath his breath and caused Dick to chuckle from his side.

“The whip lash made your muscles tense, but it’s only temporary. It should go away within a week or so.” Dick said and gave him one more squeeze before he released his hands. Jason frowned, dejected when the warmth had disappeared.

Dick took a few steps away from Jason and sat back down in his computer chair to type a few things. He then swiveled around on the wheels and turned to face Jason. Their eyes connected and locked into an intense stare, bright blue eyes watching him in mirth. There was a bit of interest lurking beneath that professional mask and Jason could see them clearly reflected in his eyes. At least that’s what he thought, but he wasn’t sure. Maybe Dick was just being friendly since it was his job to have a calm attitude.

Dick gave a gentle smile, tapped his fingers playfully on his thigh and then parted his lips to speak. “Jason, your injury is fine for the most part. You’ll just need plenty of rest, use a cold rub or ice to alleviate the pain and you should heal up just fine. No strenuous activities though.”

As if that had gotten his mind in the gutter, he said something he probably shouldn’t have. “Like, sex?” Oh fuck, now why did he say that.

Dick blinked his eyes uncomfortably at him and squirmed in his seat, fiddling his thumbs in his lap as a way to level his emotions. “Yeah, I guess.” he said and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“I was kidding,” Jason immediately added on to correct himself and knew he was not being smooth. He mentally grilled himself for being an idiot and not using his brain just because Dick was just too gorgeous that he couldn’t even think straight and was literally thinking with his dick. 

“Oh.”

“But I wouldn’t mind having you in my bed.” That one just rolled from his tongue and why the fuck did he have to go and do that? There were better ways to try and freaking flirt with the man, smoothly ask him out on a date and get him interested. Yet, he was just coming off as a pervert right at this moment.

Dick just gawked at him and pulled his lips into a thin line, unable to hide his shocked and nervous expression.

“I meant—” Jason started, attempting to fix what he’d just said. “I—” and as he was about to say something, anything, he was interrupted yet again for the fucking third time today. There was a knock at the door and in came a slightly older gentlemen, who he assumed was the doctor.

Oh great, now he had to wait around for the doctor to finish until he could apologize to Dick.

The doctor introduced himself and then momentarily reverted his attention to his nurse. Dick gave his report of basically everything he’d told Jason and the doctor nodded his head. He did a quick assessment on Jason, asked him a variety of questions and poked and probed at his neck as well, which didn’t have quite the same effect as Dick.

During the whole time, he couldn’t keep his attention off of Dick, watched him from the corner of his eyes as the man gazed at them. Every so often when their eyes would meet, Dick would tear away and avoided his stare. He seemed a bit nervous, obviously because of Jason’s rude and lewd comments and he needed to fix it before he left the hospital.

Thankfully, the doctor was swift and gave his one cent, told him to take it easy, and left the room, leaving it to Dick to take care of.

Once the doctor was gone, the atmosphere between them fell silent, a cloud of awkwardness hovering just slightly above them. It felt heavy and Jason could feel the pressure weighing down on his shoulders as neither of them breathed a word. That was until Dick broke the barrier.

“Well, I think you’re good to go,” he said, stretched out a hand to grab the door knob and twisted it open. “I can show you the way out,” he said and Jason nodded automatically as he got up to his feet.

As he trekked along the path, following closely behind Dick, he tried to think of something smart to say, but there wasn’t anything he could say to a comment like that. He basically implied that he wanted to sleep with Dick, and clearly, that made him feel uncomfortable.

The short distance wasn’t enough time for him to come up with a valid excuse to smooth over his hiccup and eventually, he ran out of time as he found himself standing before the door. 

“So,” Dick started, breaking Jason out of his thoughts and he finally brought his attention to the raven haired man. “Just rest and take it easy, and the strain should heal up just fine.”

That was the cue for him to go, but he didn’t want to leave yet and said the one logical thing he needed to say. “Sorry,” he blurted. “I was uh, out of line back there.”

And for some odd reason, that apology seemed to have brightened up Dick’s mood a bit, chased away the awkwardness between the two.

“That’s okay,” Dick said. “I get that a lot.”  
   
“Oh,” well now he felt like an asshole.

“But,” Dick started and captured his eyes in an intense stare. There was a bit of pink coloring his cheeks, gradually growing darker and if Jason had to put a word to his current expression and the way he was shifting from feet to feet, he appeared a bit shy. “You at least apologized, so thank you.”

“Uh, yeah of course.” It was the right thing to do of course because he was an asshole.

“And,” he added one more bit and sidled up close to Jason, just a few mere inches away from his face. “You called me beautiful.”

Jason blinked his eyes in confusion, taken aback by how close their proximity was to one another and how Dick was batting his long black eyelashes teasingly. Was he hinting? Should Jason take his chance now and ask him out?

“I—” he started and licked his dry lips, swallowed a lump that was caught in his throat. “Dinner?” His voice squeaked and he cringed at how it cracked and immediately cleared his throat to re-ask the question. “I mean, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

The corner of Dick’s lips tugged into a small charming grin. “Dinner would be lovely.”

“Great, tomorrow?”

“I’m off at 7.”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up?”

“Yes and,” Dick said and slipped a hand into his pants pocket, pulling out a piece of crumbled paper. He reached forward, rolling onto his toes and slyly tucked it into Jason’s jacket pocket, patted it gingerly before he stepped back onto his heels. “My number. Don’t lose it.”

And Jason just stared at him in awe, couldn’t believe that he had prepared something like this. Since when did he even do it? While he was busy being preoccupied with the doctor? Had Dick planned to give him the time of the day or was it a spur of the moment? Because Jason was surprised he missed it though he was a little dazed for part of the check-up.

Well, whatever it was, Jason considered himself lucky after royally fucking up his flirting. He need to work on his skills a bit better.

“See you tomorrow then?” Dick said and once again, broke him out of his trance and all Jason did was nod. The man chuckled, a light laughter filtering into his ears like calming music and opened the door for Jason, giving him a gentle push. 

Jason toddled his way out the door, reluctant to leave and turned around to watch as Dick waved his fingers adorably at him and then let the door fall shut. He sighed softly, disappointed that his pretty face was out of sight, but at least he’d get to see him again.

As he headed down to the lobby where a car was waiting to pick him up, he pulled out the piece of paper from inside of his pocket and unfolded it. 

And there it was, the numbers to Dick’s personal cell phone. Jason couldn’t help but smile silly and trailed a finger across the smeared ink and felt his heart beat in excitement, couldn’t wait for tomorrow to arrive. With his phone in hand, he was ready to punch the memory into his contacts list in case he lost the paper and caught sight of something small written in the corner of the note.

P.S. I also thought you were pretty handsome :)

Jason narrowed his eyes and read the words over again, unsure if he read it wrong the first time, but he didn’t. It said what it said and Jason roared in laughter, caused those around him to flinch and stare at him like a crazy man. He stopped in his tracks and threaded a hand through his messy hair, grinned widely. God, he knew he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t help it, he was just too damn ecstatic.

Tomorrow was going to be amazing.


End file.
